Reunion
by TheIncredibleCreeper
Summary: The fond memories of the past can never truly be forgotten, but some memories just need a small push. Link/Malon My first story. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: Good morning, evening, noon, afternoon, or 5 p.m. I know you're not reading this, but so what? This is my first fic, so enjoy it or have a cyanide cookie. Also I can't make those cookies without reviews, they ma cocoa! Support the author, flame or not. (hopefully not)**

**DISCLAIMAH: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, or it's characters. But I do own you which is how I got you to read this.**

**Creep ya at da bottom!**

Chapter 1: Do I Know You?

I was missing...

Missing from the eyes of the world around me.

I was lost...

Lost in a state of confusion.

I was...alone...

Alone was the greatest word I used to describe myself. All I could see was darkness that was damped due to my everlasting tears, but these tears were nowhere near cheerful. I was restrained by two expertly tied knots around my wrists. Up against a wall...in constant fear of what might come at me next, hopefully it was a trip to Hell. Even Hell would have been a refreshing scene to what I have experience through the past years.

All I could remember before everything in my eyes shaded dark was all of the clothing around my chest and my skirt being forcefully torn off along with the sound of a cracking whip. Then...nothing.

It all started that dreadful day... towering infernos engulfed all of Castle Town. All I remembered before that was the sight of my best friend entering the scene before the tragedy unfolded. He left the fertile ranch with jewels in his bag that were the most beautiful I had ever laid my eyes on. He...he promised...that he would come back. We set a bed in our bedroom specifically for him, since he chose to leave the forest. I knew that we were going to have so much fun together...that is...if he ever came back... The boy left that day with a warm smile on his face... but he never returned.

I knew that that smile would never tell a lie; so the only other reason that he would never return is...is...

The darkness only became damper and damper as I thought more about this. I shook my head in an attempt to force the breaking memory of that moment out of my mind...since that wasn't the cause of any of this.

A horse came to our home that very same day...carrying the man I know today as 'The Face of Darkness'. He gave a look of disdain at the current owner, and unsheathed his sword. He pointed his blade toward our cowardly farmhand Ingo.

"Ingo Weegle..." The evil man said. "You will be Lon Lon Ranch's new manager." Those words still haunt me to this day. Ever since that pint of oxygen was released, I have been working hard labor day in and day out until my hands bled without breaks. If I were to screw up on anything, even if it wasn't my fault, I would end up...

A few years had passed...

My father became weary through age, and he slept in a lot while going to sleep early. He would sleep on the job, even though he already did that, and Ingo would only get madder and madder. Finally, he just forced him out of the ranch one day, and didn't say anything else. I was forced to do all of his work in his place.

More years had passed...

I grew weaker everyday due to overwork and exhaustion, but if I were to stop, Ingo threatened to hurt the animals...and me. I noticed that with each passing day, Ingo would look at me more and more with his disgusting, greedy, lust filled eyes. He would return home everyday either drunk or furious, and I would be the one taking the reprocutions; which returns to a half an hour ago.

I attempted to take my dear sweet Epona, pack my things, and just leave the ranch to look for my father. I put her reins onto her, and wrapped the saddle around her; although, I wasn't the only one in the stables. There stood a man I have grown to despise, along with the reins of another horse, Nutmeg, in his hand.

"Malon," he hissed disgustingly, "what are you doing with her?"

"N-nothing Sir Ingo," I fearfully said, "I-I was just going to take Epona out to get supplies." I knew that I was always terrible at lying, and so did he.

"Oh I don't think that that will be happening." He took a large switch blade and placed against poor Nutmeg's neck.

"NO!" I pleaded. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Then come with me." He gave me a demonic grin that almost drove me to tears, but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

The darkness of the sheltered basement was too scary for me to handle. The tears in my eyes were due to a certain incredibly self-centered and perverted man. My breasts were completely covered with bruises and whip marks, but I just knew that that was nowhere near the end of it.

At least I managed to get a small amount of relief when we heard the sound of the knockers on the front gate that he insisted on installing; although, being how stubborn he can be, I presume that he will be back in another ten minutes to abuse me some more. He just has to tell them to leave, but...

He's not back yet? I thought. And what's with all of that racket upstairs?

Was it a burglar? Was it a raging animal? Was it one of 'Darkness's' followers? I couldn't tell until it abruptly came to a silent halt.

...

There wasn't a sound to be heard...

...except...footsteps...

The sound of rushing footsteps grew louder and louder as it grew nearer and nearer. I could only find that it is that disgusting man, returning to abuse me again. All of the speculations of what he might do to me started crashing through my head at once, including ones that were incredibly vulgar.

My thoughts stopped when a flash of light filled the dark basement as the wooden door opened, revealing the silhouette of the perpetrator.

He was more built than Ingo, and much taller so it obviously wasn't him. He only stood for a few seconds, and watched me before slowly walking down the stairs towards me. He moved closer and closer to me, but the closer he grew, the more he moved to the right.

He grew to only being two inches away from me. I finally got a good look at his face from beside me...

He was...stunning...

His feral blue eyes shot fear and comfort into me, along with his striking blonde hair that gave a beautiful touch to his face. He reached his arms out behind me for a few seconds, and then my blood started rushing back to my right hand.

"Y-You're saving me?" He said nothing as he started to untie the other knot from the other side. I was free again...

The man only sat there on my left side instead of taking me out of this despair filled place. I started to stare at him while he sadly locked eyes with the ground. Then, he inadvertently started taking off his forest green tunic.

I blushed slightly and turned my head the other way afraid of what he might do, until I felt a warm fabric across my body as I saw white and green all over it.

I looked over to find the shirtless man cuffing his mouth and blushing; I was puzzled at why he was doing this until I looked down under the white tee...I was still bare...

I flushed furiously as I slipped on the shirt and tunic he gave me, changing his gaze from the ground to me.

He looked at me with a goofy but comforting smile so I would feel safe. I could have said several things, but I asked the biggest question on my mind.

"W-who are you?"

**Enjoy it? No? Lemme get the batter…**

**Remember, I like chocolate so give me some reviews whether they're good or not.**

_**{The Creeper has struck again}**_


End file.
